


7 - october - 2039

by GreenTomato13



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, i need to do the tags of this, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:59:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenTomato13/pseuds/GreenTomato13
Summary: gavin birthday





	7 - october - 2039

“Detective!”

“fuck off!”

If you lived next door to Gavin reed This would be the usual dialogue you would hear every weekday morning at 7:04am. If you knew anything about the Detroit police or Gavin reed it would not surprise you that this dialogue came from an RK900 android and detective Gavin reed himself. It also would not surprise you that after 6 months of being forced to live with an android (thanks to captain Fowler) Gavin reed still harboured a hatred for them. It is due to all of this you should be surprised to know that on the morning of Friday the 7th of October 2039 no such dialogue could be heard.

This also would have surprised the RK900 android, if of course, he could be surprised... he thought this to himself. He did this as he watched in shock as the detective tied his shoelaces ready to leave for what the android reviewed was the first time the detective had ever been early to get ready in there time working together. Another thing that surprised the android was the fact that Gavin had not said a word at all that morning, in fact, Gavin reed remained silent until he was sat at his desk at the station. 

His first words of the day being: 

“Fuck off nines” before he could speak in an argument at the request or even the nickname Gavin continued “I'm just doing paperwork. You can not do anything. Fuck off before I tell fowler the incident

Usually, he would argue against the short one’s threats but he did not. There was something about the lack of energy and immaturity along with the lowness of the human's voice that made him not only fear the threat but worry for the human. So instead of arguing ‘Nines’ walked across the room to Connor. 

Connor, an RK800 android, was stood happily laughing at one of his partners, hank Andersons, joke. RK900 was aware that Connor was deviant, though thanks to Gavins many attempts had learnt that it would be a fruitless venture to try turn him in so instead he pretends to befriend the other robot. It was useful to analyse his mannerisms especially since they were almost identical in every physical way. The exceptions being he was 3 inches taller and had grey eyes, Connor also had more physical damage than his successor.

“Goodmorning Connor, I was wondering if you could assist me in understanding some strange behaviours of detective reed.” 

“Why do you care?” Hank interrupted turning his attention to him, “thought you weren't a deviant”

Both Connor and hank found it amusing to imply that he was, in fact, a deviant, though this annoyed RK900 since he was extremely sure he was not. He was just suffering from some... glitches after the incident.

“It's part of my programming to emulate concern for my college”

“Only when around the human when it would help build relations and trust but Gavins over there also I thought you hated each other” Connor corrected

“Connor I can't fucking believe it! A deviant android cop right under our noses!” Hank chuckled drawing another laugh from the older android.

“I can see your not willing to take this seriously” he began to leave, he wasn't going to waste his time with them any longer if they were not going to help, he wanted to fix whatever was eating at the detective.

“It's his birthday.” Hank caught his attention.

“I don't understand, is it not common to celebrate your birthday.”

“He's like it every year same thing at Thanksgiving. We only notice because he's fucking quiet for once. Leave him, he actually fucking works ”

For the rest of the day ‘nines’ sat and watched as the detective worked diligently on all of his paperwork, a task that he usually treated with the utmost of reluctance. He felt very odd about the whole situation. Surely he should be please the detective was working but the detective was not happy. This annoyed the android… if of course he could be annoyed.

It was 20:02 when Gavin flopped his head onto his desk.

He sighed It had hurt his head making it ache dully. He had run out of paperwork 2 hours ago and had run out of files to reread. This he decided to blame on his personal toaster oven who had been forcing him to keep up to date with his work. “Detective you have not eaten” had been an hourly comment from said toaster oven which though not uncommon, was antagonising him immensely today.  
“Go eat shit, nines”

“Detective as the biggest piece of shit I know I will decline your offer.” Gavin flipped the tin can off dragging his head off of the table with an air of apathy and a long sigh. “What is wrong detective?”

“Don't pretend to care about me it's insulting” Gavin got up pulling his leather jacket over his thine hoodie and begin to walk away from the rather tall android. Gavin despised androids one of the many reasons being the despised things pretending to care. He knew that the overrated pieces of tin foil were just programmed to act like they care and if they did really care that made them deviants… which made them dangerous.

deviancy was a subject he had recently tried to eschew since the incident. Luckily had sworn not to talk about the incident a fact that Gavin was guilty of being thankful of. He had to confront the incident he may be faced with reporting his shit head of a partner as a deviant.

But it wasn't like he gave a shit.

He was just a useful fucking alarm clock that's all.

“Part of my job is to make sure you are fit for work and it's unlike you to be this mature for so long, I'm worried you may be” nines smiled at the glare of Gavin, following Gavin as he walked out the station. Nines smile dropped usually his comment would be replied with some form of clever comeback.

“Leave me alone.” Gavin scowled as he waited for a taxi. He couldn't deal with people at the moment let alone a fucked up desktop. 

“Detective you are acting rather out of the ordinary.” nines commented, “may I suggest we head home for the day.”

Gain ignored him giving up on the taxi already and root marching off in a different direction to his flat. Pulling his hood up and stuffing his hands into his pockets when he realized he was being followed. He ignored androids complaints and queries. He did not care.

It took them 1 hour and 12 minutes before Gavin reached his destination.

Gavin's mood had worsened due to the fact an alleyway shortcut had been shut off for maintenance making the walk significantly longer than he had anticipated. 

“Im here to have a good fucking Friday night.”

Rk900 had over the months come to note that Gavin's definition of a good night usually involved him getting very drunk and returning home with some females numbers from various bars and clubs. This is why when he looked at the dirt smothered sign he was shocked. This was not one of Gavin's usual bars, in fact, he searched the name in various ways only to find that there were no accounts of it.

“Let me made this fucking clear to you. You will stay quiet. You will sit at the back. You will leave me alone. Unless you want become spare parts you will stay out the way…” he paused sighing, “I want to have a good night. So nines, please, just this one night. ok?” he nodded. He was used to the short detective's threats when they first met he had even attempted to carry some though but he had never once heard the detective say please.

They entered. Inside was blinding lights, the strong stench of alcohol alongside defining music. Gavin pointed to a bench at the back of the room that had 2 other androids sat on it, he indicated for nines to sit there. As nines carefully walked between the humans to reach the bench he hated the place more and more. It wasn't just because of the clear traces of illegal substances but the fact as he got closer to the bench he realised only one of the two androids sat there were alive. The other was slumped in the corner skin burnt and metal chared. He analysed further.

He was burned. Set alight a left to burn. His corpse tossed to the side.

He felt sick.

He felt angry.

He was scared.

“Thought you hated the sods?”

“Still do. 5 shots.” Gavin sighed hanging his jacket and hoodie on the back of the tall barstool.

“Looks like one of those police one” the bartender insisted on the conversation as he poured the shots, “on the house for your birthday.”

“Thanks, dean” Gavin down the first shot.

“How’d you get a pig bot?” another customer chimed in after Gavin had finished of the shots, “you a cop?” Gavin looked him up and down he must have been about the same age as him. He was clean-shaven, dark-haired with a small smile. “I'll take the silence as a yes.”

“Im not on duty” the man was rather handsome, “ it's my birthday and im gay.”

“Well then, 10 shots for me and the birthday boy please” 

Nines had decided to try and ignore the android and had turned his attention to watching Gavin. Gavin had been talking to another man for about ½ an hour and was clearly drunk beyond logical thinking. Nines wasn't quite sure why but he decided he hated the man whose hand was currently resting on the back of Gavin's chair slightly touching his back. He hated that he was smiling at Gavin as he drunkenly rambled about nonsense. He hated the small kiss he planted on Gavin's cheak. He was annoyed at Gavin who seemed so completely fine with this that he had his hand resting on the thigh of the man.

It was at this point as the two stood up that nines had realisation. Gavin often flirted with girls but he had never once seen the detective call one or go on a date. Was Gavin gay?

He then realized he had lost sight of Gavin, he panicked. What if that guy was a murderer? Or criminal? What if Gavin got kidnapped!... what if they were… no. nines wasn't certain why he refused to acknowledge that possibility but he did. They probably went outside to get some air. He decided he would go check if he wasn't back in 15 minutes.

And then he began counting…

Finally, he stood up, releasing the club was a lot busier than it had been before but with an eagerness to find his partner. He scanned the area. Still no Gavin. He began heading towards the exit before he unexpectedly he found himself pushed into the nearby disabled toilet.

He looked up from the sticky cream coloured floor to see the culprits was 3 younger men in there late 20s. “This one's pretty” they were clearly drunk.

“I am an RK900 robot. I am pro...” he attempted to stand up but was pushed back down one of the men quickly clipping something to his ear. The world was burley and bright. He couldn't think. Everything spun. He was powerless. Suddenly images or the burnt corpse filled his mind. He was scared. He could hear them. he needed help. What were they going to do?

Where was Gavin?

“Don't... go…” tired lips pleaded on Gavin's neck but he resisted

“My android will probably be calling the fucking police on me” Gavin pulled his shirt over his head and began slipping his shoes on. The guy was hardly awake so he left without a word. As soon as he entered the bar he released the lack of his android and sighed walking up to the bar grabbing his jackets. He looked around the bar. The bastard couldn't have gone too far after all. “Oi, dean”

“See Harry an’ you got along.” dean finished serving some young couple before walking over to where Gavin was lent on the bar “ You two be good together, you know. Maybe you should actually get to kn..”  
“Yeah. wheres nines?” Gavin interrupted

“Nines?”

“The Android” Gavin watched dean's eyes flicker to the bathroom before he could answer Gavin was gone.

Gavrin strode towards the bathroom loading his. He wasn't wasting time, he knew what these fuckers did to androids and knew he could already be too late. He barged into the bathroom and drew his gun.

“Detroit police. Get your fucking dick away from my partner”

The man stood in front of nines glanced behind him before a zipper could be heard and he turned around. “Nothing illegal about it officer.” the man smirked sickly.

“He's police property… ” Gavin walked towards nines, he wasn't damaged. He'd gotten there in time. “What's on his ear?” he lent down unclipping the small item and putting his gun away before turning back to the men. Men?

Shit. he wasn't alone. 

One of them punched him square in the jaw.

“You see. I don't think you're really a cop” the man cracked his knuckles bending down and pulling Gavin up by his shirt, “and that's illegal.” Gavin failed to block next punch still unbalanced from the alcohol, this one hit him in the nose. Nines coughed he was stood up holding his own police badge before punching one guy in the gut and the other in the jaw while blocking their attacks. He was clearly feeling better. The man dropped Gavin and upon realising their mistake and scampered off. 

“Detective you are bleeding.” nines offered him a hand up.

“No shit Sherlock” Gavin was unsteady on his feet so nines wrapped an arm around him until they reached a bench outside. He studied Gavin carefully, his bose wasn't broken, his jaw only bruised, his neck… his neck…

The android felt a twist in his stomach when he looked at a small mark that rested about halfway up his neck. It wasn't that he disliked how it looked on the smaller human, really he wished he could add more. The android paused at this thought… was he jealous? 

“Take a picture it'll last longer.”

“I am constantly taking pictures of every moment and backing them up to a…”

“It's a fucking saying ass whole.” Gavin's breath created a puff of fog in the cool air, his skin was patterned with small goosebumps… he was missing his jacket. “Hey! What are you doing?” Gavin complained as the android pulled him closer.

“You are cold.” nines smiled proudly noticing the light blush on the detective's checks

“You could have just given me your jacket,” Gavin mumbled though he shuffled closer. They sat surprisingly comfortably until the taxi arrived and did not speak again until they reached home. When they arrived at the door Gavin was surprised to find a small white box. He picked it up cautiously, it did not have any writing on. 

“That's for me.” nine spoke taking it off the short human easily before unlocking the door and entering followed by a rather nosey and intrigued Gavin who was asking as many questions he could think of. Nines walk to the kitchen and carefully placed the package down ignoring the human as he quickly checked the contents. Once he was certain what it was he stepped away letting Gavin draw closer to the box. “You can open it.”

Gavin gave nines a look before opening it carefully.

Inside the box was a small dark brown coffee and walnut cake with crystal white icing across it saying a simple message:

“ a small birthday cake for a small human   
\- ‘Nines’ “

Gavin's face turned with bright eyes to nines paired with a big smile that released a small whisper “why?”.

“detetive i do not pretend to care. I do care”

Nines leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Gavin's forehead.

“Happy birthday Gavin”

"fuck off."

now if you knew Gavin or nines it may surprise you to know that after this Gavin pulled nines down by his shirt into a kiss. If you now think that they ever admitted their feelings to each other anytime in the near future after the 7th of October 2039... you would be wrong.

gavin blamed it on alcohol and concussion.

nines blamed it on glitches and programming errors.

they both agreed not to talk about it.

this is unsurprising.


End file.
